An Unusual Connection
by N.kirby
Summary: After being rejected from Puyo 20th Anniversary for ridiculous reasons, the beating bag of the Puyo series happens to meet another skeleton who shares the same problems as him.


((I wrote this story ages ago but somehow never posted it here! Even decided to fix the paragraph layout so it doesn't look clumped like other fics I did. Suggested slash, but mostly a friendship fic! Please enjoy!~))

* * *

He had to be careful about the choice he was about to make. After being rejected for being in Puyo 20th Anniversary, Skeleton-T wanted to just be around without getting odd looks from others, which is exactly what he was doing at a shop he had never seen before that was recommended to him by that girl with the red Puyo hat.

It felt good that he didn't need to have clones always with that were given by Satan, the devil claimed it would help him be more powerful but it clearly wasn't the case.

"Figures, I shouldn't have believed him! Everyone says those things all the time!" Slamming his fist against a shelf, but quickly recollecting himself. All Skel wanted was a simple perfect tea set, and he'd be on his way. That and he wanted to know about another skeleton that was spoken of, carefully lifting up the fragile set. He felt words flood his mind, like how both Draco and Arle had taunted him for being too weak. Amitie also mentioned that he should pick up items at the shop to improve.

The simple thought of being made fun of everyone made him enraged. "Weak... Weak... Always weak to them!" He growled, thinking about taking an item to help his skills in Puyo Pop. "I don't need their advice! I'm better off without them and their–"

He lost control of his anger, and ended up smashing both the Puyo item and the tea set against the floor with a harsh toss. "Oops..."

Looking around, Skeleton-T was lucky that no one else was shopping, but the owner did happen to hear the ruckus.

A slightly taller boney man glared at him, he had a hat and outfit that were both purple. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Skeleton-T wanted to answer him, but the other was way too talkative. "Ick! How horrifying! You're not even wearing CLOTHES!... I should really put up a 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' sign up! I mean it's just disgusting!" Skel felt he should leave, but the sleeved hand grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving this shop at all until you clean up that mess along with others the entire day!"

Quickly, the undead shopkeeper fetched a perfectly fashionable and brand-new apron, tossing it at Skel. He had a confused look, but figured he should do as told and clean up after everyone and everything including himself.

* * *

"So uh... What's your name anyway? I've been hearing about another skeletal person like myself that plays Puyo, I'm guessing that's you?" They exchanged a glance, Skeleton-T thought maybe he should at least be decent with the more flamboyant one.

"Oshare Bones they call me." He averted his eyes away from Skel. "I've been around for about possibly... Over ninety years, maybe a hundred." Skeleton-T blinked, as he was used to just growing in his boney state, being that way since he was possibly three or four years old and just grew like a normal person almost.

"And what about you anyway? What made you flip out before, butterfingers?" Oshare shook his head, flipping through pages of a magazine.

Skeleton-T wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. "Well, I was told to come here by some friends... Friends, I don't even know why I call them that!" Not wanting to cause a scene again, he just continued sweeping the floor.

"I've known them since kindergarten, and from then to now they treat me like a pathetic wimp! They told me to come here to improve my Puyo skills by buying stuff here!" Oshare stopped reading to have a surprised look at Skel.

"They keep telling me about how I should quit being slow and rotate my Puyo... I like doing it my way!"

It took only now for Oshare to realize, that both him and Skeleton-T were very similar despite clearly different views on things, he almost felt sorry for the other and wanted to do something for him.

"Look, after you're done, you can... Take an item for free, okay?" Skel flinched at the sudden offer, partially embarrassed. "You've clearly been having it rough, I didn't think there would be another skeleton who didn't get into Puyo 20th!" He stopped sweeping to look at the fabulous bony guy.

"You mean that? Ah, so you must be the one that Amitie girl was comparing me to!" Skeleton-T laughed nervously, feeling stupid for not realizing it already. "Anyway, thanks for the offer. But I don't think I need any items of the sort to help me in a Puyo match! I prefer using tactics which I had at a circus." He remembered those days, he tried using the Ocha–Bomber, which was ridiculed by his foes for it being useless.

Getting up from his seat, and grabbing a keychain with a skull on it, Oshare approached Skel. "If anything though, you could use clothes and stop being nude all the time... Come now! I think you're done with cleaning up the store for today!"

He pulled Skeleton-T, not so much that his arm would come off though. "I normally keep this room locked, I only come here if someone needs a new outfit or if I want to try something on myself!" Skel scratched his head as his new friend smiled.

Opening the door, there was a beautiful line–up of outfits perfectly hanged up and tidy looking. "Uh..." Skel wasn't entirely sure what to make of this. "Are you sure that I really need this? I prefer being the way I usually am..." Oshare didn't answer him, pulling out a perfectly dark green suit and trying it on Skeleton-T.

"I haven't really worn clothes since I was a kid, but it feels kinda nice." He didn't want to upset the shop-owner.

However, Oshare felt himself staring at the slightly smaller skeleton. Thinking he was cute actually. Granted he always had a thing for a guy like Lemres or his former lover for being so well-dressed, handsome, and being kind-hearted.

… But Skel was a different case entirely. He never wore clothes, lacked any organs or skin, and had anger issues just like himself. "You know, you can take that home if you like! I don't want you running around OUT of my shop naked I mean!… Take it, it's yours now. If you promise to visit again possibly!"

Such sudden offers made Skel tilt his head, and was surprised that someone actually wanted him around. "Uh, I guess so… I never have anything to do, I can even bring over some tea! Just as long as my alcoholic brother doesn't find out." He laughed slightly, leaving on the suit and tag on his body as he started to exit the store.

"Oh and… Thanks; Oshare, you made me feel better in a way! That there's more than one person who shares my problems..." Oshare smiled, watching the newfound friend's figure go away slowly.

"I wonder if he'll keep his word... I haven't felt this way since who knows how long, like my lover." He held a bony hand over his own mouth, as Oshare was left to giggle amongst himself.


End file.
